Becca Firelock-Reddan
Becca Stefanie Firelock-Reddan is a character used in World 4: Vampires and Wolves by Lowri. She is a type 2 vampire. She is the seventh out of octuplets, and is a daughter to Tannith and Tomas Reddan. She is physically around 3 years old. She has the additional ability of Superhuman Anatomy. Appearance Like most vampires, Becca is and will continue to be beatiful. She is already a large child, and will grow to be tall and curvaceous. Her eyes will change from blue to grey, and her skin will also, unusually, tan a bit. Her hair is and will always be a light ginger, close to strawberry blonde. Personality Becca has a lot of curiosity as a child, and will grow to be smart, intelligent and quick thinking. She'll be extremely proud of her sharp mental skills, and will love tactics and learning new things. She also loves testing out her ability and thinking of new uses for it. However, she will have a slight habit of freezing up whenever she's afraid. Home Becca lives with her family and coven in their palace outside Otsu, Japan. It is a large and beautiful palace with miles upon miles of grounds, built in traditional Japanese architecture. It was specifically created for the coven by Tomas Reddan after they beat the Malus and replaced them as leaders. It is also a state palace, and the first 2 floors are dedicated to this purpose. They contain a crown room, throne room, soundproof meeting rooms and reception rooms, and a secret library. There are also underground cells. The coven lives in the next 3 floors, which contain a cinema room, kitchen, dining rooms, a pool, a gym, another library, bedrooms, nurseries, playrooms, bathrooms, shower-rooms, ensuites and guestrooms. The attic spans the entire length of the building, and is often used by the Goldston Wolf Pack. The palace's grounds contain Guardhomes, a training ground and courtyard, sportsgrounds, wilderlands, lakes, pools, streams, cliffs, a beach and several gardens and woods. The home is protected from discovery using telepathy and illusion. Abilities Becca possesses all of the abilities and traits shared by all type 2 vampires. These include enhanced speed and strength, enhanced senses and enhanced stamina, reflexes and agility. She can sense supernatural presences. She has longevity and rapidly healing, and rapid advancement through childhood. She also possesses her own unique ability of Superhuman Anatomy. This enables her to give herself any supernatural physical feature she can think of. She can give herself wings, gain additional limbs and turn her limbs into weapons. She can also give herself armour as skin, and alter her skin, hair and blood. She can give herself extra organs if her original ones are damaged, making it highly difficult to harm her permanently. Family *Mother - Tannith Reddan *Father - Tomas Reddan *Aunt - Lleucu Grey *Uncles - Robert Firelock, Seth Grey *Brothers - Rajan, Matthew, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran *Sisters - Pippa, Charlotte, Hope, Nyasia, Lyla, Mackenzie, Gracie, Cate, Darcie, Eboni, Alivia, Sofia, Raven *Brothers in law - Mason Malus-Calwin, Lyle Bennet *Cousins - Alessia, Tavis, Harrison, Ethan *Nephew - Braedan Bennet *Cousin in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Second cousins - Nickolas Grey, Molly Grey, Loretta Grey Coven Like most of her family, Becca is also a member of the Firelock Coven, which is led by her mother. She regards the other members as additional family. They are: *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Jack, Summer, Autumn, Dean, Samuel, Lowri, Danielle, Stella, Carina, Phoebe, Kyler, Levi, Vyasah, Caleb and Chase Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Louise and Roland Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Elle Bishop *Savanna Brenner History Becca was the seventh octuplet born, and their cousins Ethan and Harrison were also born the same day, as were Klaus and Cassandra Calwin. This was shortly before the battle against Death, the Braşov Coven and the Children of the Moon. Strengths & Weaknesses Becca will be exceptionally strong, and will also be intelligent, a quick thinker and a good tactician. She will also learn to be a skilled fighter, and learn to use her ability to her advantage, making it very difficult to hurt her. She will have her family and coven to rely on if she has to, but this will be rare. However, her age and vulnerability is currently a weakness. She will also be slow in vampiric terms, and a little cumbersome. She will freeze up if she becomes too afraid. Etymology Becca is a Hebrew name which means "to tie", and is a short form of the name Rebecca. It also means "prophetess" in the African language of Bobangi. Her middle name, Stefanie, is a Greek name which means "crown", and could refer to her family being royalty. Her maternal surname, Firelock, means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to that family's martial history. Her paternal surname, Reddan, is a Gaelic name which means "reed" or "red", and this second meaning could refer to blood, vampirism, the "fire" in her maternal surname or the hint of red which will appear in her hair colour. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2